Computing devices often incorporate peripheral or additional devices to expand their capabilities. Space for these devices is often accounted for when designing cases and the openings to receive these additional devices are often called expansion slots. As various computing cases and technologies have developed, various sizes of expansion slots have been used. Various sizes of peripheral devices and their mounts have been developed to match these expansion slot sizes.